


I showed up at your party (will you have me, will you love me?)

by Beef94



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have so many lumity feels, One Shot, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beef94/pseuds/Beef94
Summary: A quick one shot in which Amity Blight must decide whether to listen to her head or her heart.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	I showed up at your party (will you have me, will you love me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first foray into The Owl House fanfiction and my first attempt at writing Lumity, but I’ve recently finished binging the show and I can’t get these two out of my head. This is just a v quick one shot I’ve thrown together but hopefully it’s semi okay aha

2 weeks.

4 days. 

And approximately 13 hours. 

That’s how long it had been since Amity Blight had finally allowed her heart to win out over her head. 

That’s how long it had been since she had kissed Luz Noceda. 

It had been everything Amity had ever dreamed it be, and more. Everything had been perfect, until Amity’s head had once more assumed control.

Now she couldn’t stop replaying the pain registering in Luz’s eyes as she had pulled away. Couldn’t stop hearing the girl’s cries as she had turned and ran away, tears spilling freely down her own cheeks. 

Amity groaned loudly as she rolled over in her bed and pushed her face further into her pillows, desperately trying to block out the unwanted memories. 

She had hurt the one person she cared about most, all because of her own stupid fears. 

“Hey Mittens.” Emira’s voice floated above her and Amity groaned once more before she reluctantly pulled herself upright. Her sister stood at the foot of her bed, with Edric by her side. The twins wore matching expressions of concern as they surveyed their younger sister, causing Amity to sigh deeply. 

“Well… You look rough.” Edric commented dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Wow thanks for the compliment Ed.” Amity replied, somewhat self consciously dragging a hand through her uncharacteristically messy hair. 

“We’re just worried about you Mittens… You’ve barely left your room in the past couple of weeks. Do you wanna talk about it?” Emira added quietly, slowly lowering herself to sit on the edge of Amity’s bed. 

“What’s there to talk about it? I had my chance and I blew it.” Amity let herself flop back down onto her pillows, shame burning a path, red hot through her body. 

“To be fair, you don’t know if you’ve blown it because you ran away and haven’t seen Luz since.” Edric commented, the mattress creaking slightly as he threw himself down on the opposite corner of the bed. 

“Please do continue reminding me Edric, it’s not like that’s been the only thing constantly on my mind or anything.” Amity scowled at the ceiling, not wanting to meet her sibling’s eyes. 

“Yeah and you can’t change a thing if you just sit in here moping about. Come with us tonight.” He pressed further. 

“To Luz’s party? Guys, I’m probably the last person she wants to see right now.” Amity grumbled, closing her eyes and half heartedly wishing the pair would leave her alone. 

“Maybe, yeah…” Edric began saying, before Emira glared over at him. 

“Not. Helping.” She hissed as she jerked her head over to Amity, who had grabbed a nearby cushion and flung it over her face. He shrugged somewhat helplessly back at her and she rolled her eyes, sighing softly. 

“What Ed is trying to say Mittens is that you’re never going to know unless you try… Yeah, you hurt Luz but you have the chance to put that right tonight.” 

“What if she doesn’t forgive me though?” Amity asked softly, allowing the cushion to slide back onto the bed as she slowly sat up to meet her sibling’s gaze. 

“Look I’m no fortune teller but I can’t see that happening. Luz likes you Mittens, like really likes you.” Edric grinned over at his younger sister who managed a small smile in return. 

“Even though I kissed her, ran away and have been avoiding her ever since?” She asked flatly, her smile dropping. 

“Okay so you’re probably gonna have a lot of making up to do to her…” He conceded, leaning forward to ruffle her hair, laughing lightly as she slapped his hand away. 

“What it’s not like I can make it any worse than it already is!” He joked, before clambering off the bed. Emira rolled her eyes at him before also pulling herself to her feet. 

“We’ll be there tonight, if you do decide to come, which for what it’s worth we think you should. You can’t spend the rest of your life hiding and trying to please all these people that don’t matter. What are you so afraid of? Our parents? Your school friends?” Emira asked imploringly, hesitating briefly until she realised she wasn’t about to get an answer. She moved to follow her brother out of the door, but before she left her hand stilled against the door frame.

“You deserve to be happy, Amity. Just think about it okay?” 

Alone with her thoughts once more Amity’s brain shifted into overdrive as she replayed both her disastrous encounter with Luz, and the conversation she’d just had with her siblings. 

As much as she hated to admit it, they were right. 

Amity Blight was scared. 

At first she had been scared that Luz wouldn’t like her back, not in that way. But then in that wonderful, magical moment Luz had kissed her back, and for a fleeting minute Amity had been fearless. 

Until of course, she hadn’t been. 

Her parents. 

Her classmates. 

Everyone. 

Amity had felt the entire weight of being a Blight come crashing down on her. 

The twins understood to an extent. They knew how manipulative, how controlling their parents were. But unlike Amity, they had found the strength to stop caring. They had chosen to follow their own path. 

They had chosen to be happy. 

Amity brought her fists down forcefully on the discarded cushion, tears streaming down her face. She cursed herself for not being as strong as them, for denying herself a chance at happiness. 

Why did she still care so much about what her parents would say? Nothing she could do would ever be enough for them anyway. 

Why was she terrified of how Boscha and the rest of that group would react? It’s not like they were her friends anymore. 

Shakily, Amity stood up and walked over to her desk. Her eyes fell on the family photo, staring intently at the younger version of herself within. The Amity captured in this moment of time looked scared, and alone, and so impossibly sad. 

Her eyes then flitted to another photograph, one taken on Grom night. When she hadn’t even realised Willow had been holding a camera until the next day when she had slipped it into Amity’s locker. The Amity in this photo looked so different, she was smiling up at Luz who had thrown her arm around Amity’s neck, pulling her in close. Amity looked happy, and relaxed, her golden eyes sparkling bright, and a wide smile stretched across her face. 

Amity knew she had a choice to make. And looking between the two photographs, she reached her decision. 

Grabbing her hairbrush, she smiled to herself in the mirror. 

Tonight, Amity Blight would take control of her own life. 

She would choose happiness. 

….

Half an hour later, with the outline of the owl house coming into view and butterflies swirling ferociously in her stomach, Amity was feeling less confident in her decision. 

What if Luz didn’t want to hear her apology? 

What if this was it for them? 

What if Amity really had thrown everything away that moment she decided to run? 

She stopped walking as her brain warred with itself, her feet already preparing to turn and head back home. 

_ No. No more running.  _ She thought to herself determinedly, and before she could convince herself otherwise she continued on her path. 

“Ooooh another guest!!!” The obnoxious voice of Hooty echoed around the otherwise quiet evening air. Amity suppressed a groan, there was no turning back now he’d spotted her. 

“Are you here for the partyyyy?!” He asked excitedly, forcing himself much closer to Amity’s face than she would have liked. 

“Yes. No. Maybe… Look Hooty, can you just get Luz please? I need to speak to her.” She asked, gritting her teeth and fighting down the urge to punch him in his beak. 

“Gosh so demanding!” He exclaimed indignantly, before noticing Amity’s balled fists and he quickly vanished inside the house. After a few agonising moments, the door slowly opened and Amity felt her heart stutter as Luz Noceda appeared. Her eyes widened as she saw the green haired witch standing on her doorstep, before her expression became cautiously guarded. 

“Amity?” 

“Hey, Luz. Look, I know you probably don’t want me here, but there’s some things I need to say to you if you’ll let me?” Amity asked, biting her lip anxiously and half expecting Luz to simply slam the door in her face. 

“I’m listening.” Luz replied eventually, her eyes beginning to soften the longer she looked at Amity.

“Well first off I’m so, so sorry, for the other week…” She began before Luz cut her off. 

“For the kissing me part or the running away and avoiding me part?” She tried to laugh but Amity could see the hurt flash in her eyes, and she hated that she had been the cause of that pain. 

“Not the kissing… I could never regret that. I was just, ugh, I’ve been such an idiot haven’t I?” She asked ruefully, running a hand anxiously through her hair. 

“Yes, you really have.” Luz replied, but her voice had softened and her short laugh now felt just a touch more genuine. 

“That night. Knowing you felt the same way. It was everything to me, it truly was.” 

“Then what happened?” 

“I… I got scared, and I panicked. About my parents, about people at school, about well, everyone… But, I’ve had a lot of time to think these past couple of weeks.” 

“Dangerous past time that is.” Luz interrupted, allowing a small glimmer of hope to ignite within her. 

“So tell me, what conclusions have you reached, Amity Blight.” She added, the barest hints of a smile beginning to play on her lips. Golden eyes met hopeful brown and the rest of Amity’s carefully constructed speech flew out of her brain. 

“That I don’t care what anybody thinks anymore, because I love you, Luz Noceda. And if you’ll have me, I’d love to be your girlfriend.” 

There was a brief pause, as if the whole of the boiling isles was holding its breath as Amity waited to hear Luz’s reply. 

“I love you too, Amity Blight.” 

Amity only had time to sigh in relief before Luz closed the gap between them and captured Amity’s lips with her own. 

_ “Yes! Go Mittens!”  _

_ “About time…”  _

_ “Hoot. I  _ **_love_ ** _ love. Hoot!”  _

As Amity’s arms wrapped around Luz’s waist, pulling her closer, the cheers of her siblings and friends faded into the background. All that mattered in this moment was her and the girl wrapped in her arms. 

For the first time in her life, Amity Blight understood what it was like to experience true happiness. 

And she loved it. 


End file.
